Disney Series: Tangled (Hidan One Shot)
by goddamndamndamn
Summary: Next Disney one shot, this time with Hidan. My favourite overall.


Your parents had been the rulers of the land: the feudal lord and lady. The area was peaceful, and unlike some other feudal lords, they were accepted and liked by those who lived there. Naturally, as he became the feudal lord and married, it was only expected for his wife to get pregnant, which she did—with you. Everything had gone well during the pregnancy, and everyone was looking forward to it, so when you were born, a beautiful baby girl, everyone else in the palace shared your parent's happiness. The only thing that could change that happiness, was finding out you weren't as healthy as they had hoped. You became ill very quickly, and no matter what the doctors did, they couldn't seem to find a cure. Nothing helped, your sickness never lifting, and it appeared that, not long after such a happy revelation, it was to be taken away from them. With things looking so bleak, terrified at the idea you might die, your parents did the only thing they could think of at such a time, and took you to the nearby temple, leaving offerings as they prayed for you to live. For whatever gods existed to save you from your fate.

Just when your parents had thought all hope was lost, you fully opened your eyes, crying out loud after being so long silent. Your breathing cleared, your temperature returned to normal…you were all right, and your parents took you back to the palace, thankful and glad at what had occurred, naming you Inori (prayer) in honour of your survival. Not everyone was so thankful you had survived, however. Your father's advisor, Akunin, wasn't keen on the idea of any children, knowing it meant more heirs, when the only one he wanted to be feudal lord was himself. He'd been planning from the beginning to organize a few 'accidents' to get rid of them both, but with a child that had only meant another one to kill. Of course, upon hearing that you were ill and close to death had pleased him, glad something was going right without him even having to do a thing—until you survived, somehow or other. That put Akunin right back where he started, and even once he got rid of your parents, there was no way he would follow orders from a woman. So he had to act fast. It was easier to kill a baby than an adult, and easier to hide a baby when taking it away, so Akunin came up with his plan, and after a few months of getting everything ready he acted it out. He didn't want to risk being caught trying to kill you, and if you started crying someone was bound to come running. It was easier to take you away first and kill you later—but even that in itself would be difficult when an alarm would immediately go off. Akunin instead took you straight to the dungeon after he'd taken you from your crib, not wanting to arouse suspicion if he had mysteriously disappeared in the meantime, and headed to your parents, telling them you'd been kidnapped and suggesting every guard they had should be sent out to look for you, as the kidnapper couldn't have gone far.

Though not every single guard was told to go and search, with only a few guards left at the palace, Akunin was easily able to slip out of the grounds with you and head into the forest, meeting up with the rogue ninja he'd hired a few minutes later. He wanted to kill you, yes, but at the same time he didn't want to get your blood on his hands—you were still a baby. Plus, he couldn't really be blamed for it this way, when he hadn't truly been the one to kill you. So Akunin laid you down on a rock nearby, handing the kunai to the ninja and gesturing for what he had to do. Stepping forward, the ninja raised the kunai to kill you, but found himself hesitating as he looked down at you. In the same way Akunin felt, you _were_ just a baby. He'd done a lot of things, killed a lot of people, but killing a baby? It meant that the force with which he swung the kunai faded the closer he got to you, and only ended up slicing you across the chest, causing you to bleed, but nothing more. Akunin was pissed off at his actions, true, but at the same time he couldn't help but notice that you didn't cry or make any fuss at what he'd done. You were bleeding, but merely sat there calmly, no sign of pain on your face—if anything, beginning to smile and giggle. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Akunin narrowed his eyes as he looked down at you, but shook it off and turned back to the ninja, hissing,

"Just kill her, already!"

Jumping at the noise, having almost forgotten Akunin was there, the ninja nodded and tried to steel himself for the job. Once again he only managed to slice you across the chest, but gritting his teeth, telling himself he wouldn't get paid unless he did it, he lifted the kunai one more time to go through with it, ignoring the fact he was dripping blood all over your face. He was too busy concentrating on actually getting it done for him to notice anything happening, but Akunin was watching you carefully and noticed it immediately. Your ice blue eyes began to glow a blood red, and a second afterwards and the ninja cried out in pain, doubling over. Widening his eyes in shock, Akunin watched as a wound appeared on the ninja's chest, making him cough up blood as it did so, before he stumbled back a few steps and collapsed on the floor, dead. Akunin had no idea what to say or do at this new revelation, able only to stare at the ninja's dead body and slowly turn to look at you still lying there calmly. It was amazing—you were just a baby, and yet somehow you were still so powerful, but how was that possible? Neither of your parents or anyone in their bloodline had had power like that. There didn't seem to be an answer that made sense, until something crossed his mind. When you'd first been born…when you'd been ill. They'd taken you to the temple and prayed for you to be saved, and you had. Everyone had always said it was angels—it was the gods—who had chosen to save you, but after seeing what he had, Akunin couldn't help but wonder if maybe it had been demons instead...

Though the idea you had such power made Akunin pause in his earlier plan to kill you and get you out of the way. Why get rid of the power available to him when he could use it for his own gains? Being a baby you wouldn't have any memories of the palace and wouldn't have a clue who your parents were. He could raise you and train you and turn you into a weapon that would only _help_ him get rid of your parents, rather than hinder his plans. With that realization, a malicious smile flickered onto Akunin's face, and he was certain of his decision—there was only the matter of where he'd keep you in the meantime to think about. He would be raising you after all, and that meant he needed a place you could remain for years without being found out, and it wasn't like the palace was an option. Even putting you in the dungeon wouldn't last long. Though you wouldn't know he'd abducted you from the palace, he wasn't about to be your father, caring for you and tucking you in at night, so he wanted a place you wouldn't be able to get out of just in case you decided you wanted freedom, along with the fact that there would always be the risk of someone seeing you if you wandered around the forest. If he was to keep his plan hidden, he would need to make sure you were hidden as well. Pondering over possibilities, it suddenly occurred to Akunin just where he could take you: there was a dungeon, though it was an entirely separate building from the palace, further into the forest. One of the previous feudal lords hadn't been so peace loving, and if he came across any enemies, he hadn't hesitated to torture them to see what information he could get out of them. Though it was abandoned now, the building still existed, and would be perfect for his plan. There was a large room below which you could use as your room, but it would still suffice as a cell to keep you in.

So Akunin took you there, and it was where you stayed as you grew up, never leaving the place. During training you were taken to the yard upstairs, though it was still surrounded by walls, and a couple of times Akunin had taken you outside to practice with the different chakra natures, but it was never for long. Most of your time you spent inside, even training in there some days. You didn't have any friends, only knowing Akunin and the guards who stayed to keep an eye on you, but Akunin tolerated you at best, and the guards merely insulted and teased you, so you hadn't anyone to talk to for years. It hadn't really done your mental state much good, until you learnt the summoning jutsu and became able to summon a hyaena. At least then you had someone to converse with, and teach you what he could about social skills. Still, it couldn't change everything, as although Akunin and the guards had called you by your actual name for the first couple of years of your life, Akunin had quickly realised it was best to stop doing so, as if you ever heard it from anyone else you'd figure out who you really were. Instead they didn't call you much at all, merely 'girl', 'prisoner', or general insults. Because of all of this, however, you hated Akunin with a passion, always thinking about how you wanted to escape, and what it must be like out there.

Hidan and Kakuzu were on a mission, as the Akatsuki had been hired to help keep the peace in the area. The land was normally peaceful, but recently there had been signs of discourse, with a lot more crime and people gathering, rumours spreading about things occurring, and so they were there to stop things in their tracks before a war broke out. So having arrived in the village surrounding the palace, they'd taken a look around to see what they could find. From the information they gathered they weren't particularly suspicious of the feudal lord, pretty certain he wasn't involved in any of it, but they'd seen his advisor, and right away they were wary of him. There was nothing they could prove or do at the moment, however, so they opted to head out of the village and into the nearby forest. If someone was planning something, they'd need a hideout to work from, and choosing one right in the heart of the village was not a good choice. It made much more sense that things would be going on somewhere close by, but hidden enough that it wouldn't be noticed. So as Hidan and Kakuzu headed into the forest, they split up to cover more ground, and Hidan wandered off, a bit bored with how this mission was going so far, but glad for the walk as a way to distract himself a little, though he doubted he'd fine anything.

When he came across the building a while later, however, and his mood began to change, smirking at the idea he'd be able to do something rather than just wandering around in circles. Making his way quietly over to the gates, he tested them and found what he was expecting—they were locked. Instead he headed round the side and climbed up the wall, raising an eyebrow at how there were guards standing here and there around the yard. This place was in the middle of nowhere and dilapidated from the looks of things. So why the need for guards? A thought passed through his mind briefly that he should probably tell Kakuzu, but he dismissed it a second later. It would take time for him to arrive, and he wanted to see what was going on—he wanted a fight. As such, Hidan fully climbed over and landed in the yard, grinning as the guards noticed him and came over.

It didn't take long for him to take them out, and once that was done, he looked around for where he should go next. Noticing that there had been guards standing either side of a door on the other side of the yard, Hidan immediately headed over, knowing he was on the right tracks when he heard voices, causing him to open the door and head down the stairs. Two guards were there to meet him as he reached the bottom, and just like the rest he killed them, turning back to face the dungeon door ahead of him. Wondering what—or who—was inside, Hidan didn't hesitate as he broke through the door and stepped inside, only to pause once he was in. Small windows dotted around the walls dimly lighted the room, and though Hidan saw a bed, table and chair—even a separate bathroom—he didn't see anyone to use them. Why there were guards to guard an empty room, Hidan couldn't understand—or at least until a foot connected with his face, sending him across the room and into the wall. Instantly reacting, Hidan jumped back up and pulled out his scythe, defending himself as you attacked once more, yelling simultaneously,

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you here? What the fuck do you want?"

Not quite understanding why you were attacking him when he had just broken down the door to your cell, ultimately freeing you, he did nothing but block your attacks, not wanting to hurt you, and shouted back,

"Would you just calm down already, you crazy bitch? I haven't done anything to you!"

By this point he had given you an opening, and lunging forward you pinned him to the wall, finally allowing the both of you to get a good look at each other. Taking in your piercing blue eyes, long black hair and full lips, Hidan couldn't help but smirk, looking over the rest of your body before greeting charmingly,

"Hey."

Blinking in confusion at the look in his eyes and the expression on his face and just what they meant, you instead focused on him in general, finding yourself smirking in return as you realised you were attracted to him, drawing your gaze from his face to his exposed chest and back again, responding only with a soft,

"Hi." But it still didn't fully dismiss the idea he was here in the first place from your head, prompting you to add, softer this time,

"Why are you here?"

"I'm not here to hurt you, if that's what you think," he quickly answered, not wanting you to attack him again, and seeing in his eyes he was genuine, you backed off, letting go of him and letting him walk away from the wall. Staring at him as you tried to figure out just what to do from here, Hidan did it for you, still smirking as he began casually,

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name's Hidan—I was exploring around here because I'm on a mission, and I found this place. I wanted to look around, and so I followed the trail of guards and it led me to you. I didn't know you were down here. Why are _you_ here?"

"I live here," you responded bluntly, adding, "I go outside sometimes to train but I'm mostly in here."

For a moment Hidan didn't have anything to say. Being a prisoner was bad enough, but it didn't sound like you were treated very well, and he couldn't help but wonder what it was you'd done to get put in here. Shaking it off, he focused on what was in front of him and questioned in bewilderment,

"What? Don't you want to leave?"

"Uh—of course! You really think I wanna fucking spend my life down here? That I don't want to fucking do missions too?" You shot back incredulously, rolling your eyes at why he would even ask that, only for him to laugh and point towards the door, explaining teasingly,

"Well I've opened it up—you can leave!"

Pausing, you looked from the door to Hidan and back again, before a smile broke out onto your face, fully realizing what that meant, and seeing your reaction Hidan laughed again, before questioning bluntly,

"So who put you in here in the first place?"

But upon hearing it was Akunin, Hidan scowled, remembering he was the name of the feudal lord's advisor, and the one he and Kakuzu had seen before. Seeing his expression, you asked what was wrong, to which Hidan replied,

"I knew he was suspicious," when something abruptly occurred to him. You were from this area, obviously knew Akunin relatively well, and knew about the palace and the village, too. But with that in mind, and taking into account the fact he had mission involving all of that, it seemed like a good idea to take you along with him. You'd be able to help them out with information, and Hidan had to admit there was something about you he liked, prompting him to ask simply,

"I've got a mission here, but we need more information to do it. So will you help us out?"

Shrugging, you instantly agreed, not caring about who he worked for or what his mission involved. It was evidently to do with Akunin, and if it meant killing him, you were all for it. Not to mention it would get you out of here, and Hidan had been the one to free you. He was actually talking to you in a way you had only previously done with your hyaena, and you were attracted to him. You couldn't think of a reason not to go with him, and as such you followed on behind him as he led you out of the cell and up the stairs. You had no idea what you were feeling right now, considering you'd never been in this kind of situation before, so you didn't bother to hide it, stating simply as you walked up the stairs,

"You know…you're really hot."

Surprised at your sudden comment, and at how matter-of-fact you had said it, he glanced round at you to see you looking back at him almost innocently, and realised that that had been your attempt at flirting with him, but obviously not having a clue how to go about it. Laughing at that fact, almost liking it more as you were utterly honest about what you were thinking, he replied, still smiling,

"Thanks. So are you."

Smiling at both the fact he had accepted your words and returned the compliment, having never received one in your life, you didn't hesitate in continuing onwards and out of the building, knowing you were going to enjoy your newfound freedom. It wasn't until Hidan actually came across Kakuzu again that he remembered the situation with the mission and that he would have to get Kakuzu to agree before you could come along, having been too busy talking to you as you walked to remember. As he stormed over looking angry, however, Hidan knew he'd have to explain, rolling his eyes as Kakuzu snapped once he was in front of the both of you,

"Who the hell is she? Why did you bring her?"

But before he could launch into a rant—or worse, start attacking you—Hidan explained that you could help with the mission and how he had found you in the first place. Kakuzu went quiet as he listened to Hidan's explanation, but instantly turned to you afterwards and asked why you would help them. Having analysed him from the moment he approached, you knew he wouldn't just accept you saying 'why not?', and so you quickly clarified that you just wanted them to make sure you stayed free, helping you to get out of the land without having any problems in the meantime. Kakuzu stared at you afterwards, taking everything in and thinking things over, and wanting to make sure you could stay with Hidan you added,

"I know where the money and 'treasures' are in the palace, too, if you want that. Just get me out of here."

Narrowing his eyes at this knowledge, Kakuzu took that into account as well, and finally nodded accepting your presence for the mission. Both you and Hidan smirked at this result, continuing on towards the hideout, Hidan explaining where you were headed as you set off. But realizing that he would be working with you on the mission for however long it would take, though getting the feeling it would feel longer with how you were with Hidan, Kakuzu glanced over his shoulder and cut in to ask,

"So what's your name?"

Contemplating how to answer that, you confused both Hidan and Kakuzu as they wondered why you had to pause to think about your name, but understood why as you eventually shrugged and replied simply,

"I do have one…they used to call me it when I was little…but I can't remember it. They mostly just called me 'girl' or 'bitch'."

Neither of them knew what to say to respond to that, having thought your situation was a little strange, but starting to think things went a lot further than they had imagined. Hidan could only stare at you with wide eyes, unable to comprehend why you just brushed the whole thing off like it was no big deal, but then he didn't know your life story. There was no telling what you had been through. But remembering how things had been since he'd met you, he suggested as the silence went on,

"How about Kyoki?"

Blinking in shock at what he'd said, you immediately nodded, liking the idea of actually having a name now, and Hidan smirked back at you, glad you liked it. Kakuzu just nodded in acceptance and focused back on the path in front of him, arriving at the hideout a little while later, letting Hidan show you round and explain things, not particularly wanting to get into conversation with you, though knowing there was something about you that wasn't quite right.

It was an attitude that continued over the next few days, seeing how like Hidan you were. Not that you really cared—living in a prison your whole life without anyone to talk to had given you a mind set of not caring about what anyone else might think of you. Plus, you were more content with focusing on Hidan. You had never really known what it was like to connect with someone, to see that you had things in common and were similar. There had never been anyone to be similar to, but it was nice to know that you weren't the only one who acted like you did. You were as straightforward and blunt as Hidan was, having practically no social skills and therefore had no idea what you should or shouldn't say to people. Because of the atmosphere in which you grew up, and dealing with a man you hated, knowing he was forcing you to stay there—and possibly because of your abilities as well—you were violent and aggressive, but Hidan shared that violence. It only made you happier as when you eventually fought together, having discovered more of what Akunin was planning and taking down the ninja involved with it, as you used your abilities, reveling in being able to actually use them on the battlefield rather than just in training, and probably going a little over the top in your excitement. But though you had been unsure what Hidan's reaction would be to seeing them, as you turned round to see him grinning that all faded away. Even Kakuzu had to admit he was impressed with what you could do, having not expected you to be that powerful, furthering his curiosity about you but not sure why he felt like something wasn't right with your situation.

Later that evening you and Hidan talked about your abilities, with you explaining they were activated by blood. This only intrigued Hidan even more, having never imagined anyone would have abilities similar to him, and as such he explained his in return, describing Jashin and that he needed blood to use his abilities as well. But as he spoke about Jashin, you couldn't help but feel the name was familiar somehow, as if you'd heard it somewhere before, though you couldn't place it, pointing it out to Hidan as it crossed your mind. At that, however, and Hidan had to ask for more details about your abilities, when you needed blood to activate your power and knew of Jashin, but you had to admit you didn't know the full story.

"From what Akunin told me, when I was a baby I got ill to the point where I was dying. My parents took me to the temple near here and left offerings, prayed for the gods to save me—and I was saved. They said afterwards that it had been gods or angels that had healed me, but Akunin said that with how my abilities showed up…the way I was…that it was more likely it had been demons," you explained bluntly, not seeing a need to hide the truth, and glancing up at Hidan you couldn't help but smirk as you saw the grin on his face—evidently he was impressed by your story.

The more time you spent with Hidan and the more the attraction you had first felt when you met him became stronger, along with something else. When you looked at him or talked with him, you could feel yourself reacting to it, though quite why it was happening or what exactly was going on you couldn't really tell. Either way it was enjoyable, so you let things be for the time being, merely adapting to being free. It was only after a couple of days of staying in the hideout that Hidan fully understood what you had gone through, however, as you took in a deep breath of fresh air and sighed happily,

"It feels so good to be outside! No walls or bars to keep me in."

"Yeah, no doubt! After being in there so fucking long, you've probably forgotten what it all looks like!" Hidan laughed back, only for it to peter out as you stopped where you were, looking back at him in confusion as you replied,

"Forgotten? I've never known. I told you, I lived there."

"Yeah, but being arrested and being a prisoner…" Hidan protested, before it finally hit him what you meant, causing him to go on slower, quieter this time,

"Wait—you _grew up_ in there?"

Nodding in response, Hidan narrowed his eyes as he thought over everything he'd come to find out about you, and what Akunin had done for your whole life, and keeping his gaze on the ground for a moment, he eventually looked up, and seeing the serious expression on his face and in his eyes, you said nothing as he finally responded, calmly but firmly,

"You won't have to go back, Kyoki. I promise."

Though you had never had any plans of letting anyone take you back there, to know that Hidan was willing to defend you and stop it from happening brought up a feeling of happiness you hadn't experienced before. As you continued on, however, walking side by side, you knew it would only bring you closer. It didn't change as the mission went on, discovering more about what Akunin was planning and what he had done so far, making your own plans as to how you were going to stop them, and him, before he did anything major. Having talked about the situation, and what Akunin had talked about to you as he continually visited you and supervised your training, Hidan burst out one night,

"And what about the fucking feudal lord? All this shit is going on in his land—right by the fucking palace—and he doesn't do anything about it? He doesn't even fucking notice? How?"

But shaking his head at Hidan's comment, Kakuzu responded simply in explanation,

"The feudal lord had a daughter—princess Inori. But only a few months after she was born she was kidnapped and killed. It affected the feudal lord; he's not like he used to be."

Kakuzu had considered this fact before, and couldn't help but consider the possibility that maybe Akunin had been the one to do that as well. It made sense; after all, it was clear he wanted to be feudal lord himself and to do whatever he had to, to make that happen. The concept that he would be willing to kill the only heir to the title wasn't so strange knowing that. But the more time that went on, and you all slowly stopped all the plans Akunin was trying to carry out, and you were enjoying it more and more as it went on. The freedom of being able to do whatever you wanted, of finally being able to use your abilities after being locked up so long, and of finding someone who understood you and who you could get along with so easily right after leaving. It wasn't just because he had been the one to free you—it was more than that. But you both began to think this was going further than either of you had thought. Neither of you had thought it was really possible, but that had been before the mission, and you didn't care, even if neither of you quite understood what was going on. Not to mention Hidan couldn't help but pass a thought to the fact that in order to be with someone, in accordance with the commandments of the way of Jashin, both involved had to be a convert, and to take a vow. That was a lot of commitment for the start of a relationship, and there was no telling how you'd react, when you'd spent your entire life in a cell with Akunin dictating what you could and couldn't do.

But Akunin wasn't about to give up that control so easily. The next time he turned up at the building and he knew right away you were gone, making his way down to your cell to take a look around, knowing someone had broken you out rather than escaping yourself as he saw the door had been kicked in from the outside. Who it was, and why they had taken you, Akunin didn't know, but he was determined to find out. Then as things began happening over the next few days, more of his ninjas being killed, resources he was building up for when he took down the feudal lord disappearing, and he knew someone was trying to stop him—and he didn't doubt you were with them. He began to do some research, and once he found a lead, tracked you from where you had been last, keeping an eye on things until he finally managed to find you, waiting for the moment when you were alone before approaching you. Immediately you pulled out a kunai, ready to attack, but narrowed your eyes, suspicious, as Akunin simply dodged your attack and backed up to a safe distance, putting his hands up platonically as he protested,

"I won't attack you. I know I can't change your mind—but I thought I'd at least warn you. Whatever deal you made with them, they're not going to honour it. They're in a group of S-rank criminals—their missions are the only thing that matters to them. Why should they go out of their way to help you? You're not the only way they can get information. Just keep that in mind."

With that, he disappeared, and though you scowled at where he had been standing, you didn't try and go after him, pissed off that his words had worked their way under your skin. Suddenly you couldn't stop yourself from thinking it over, wondering if there wasn't a bit of truth in it. Hidan had told you about the Akatsuki, and it was obvious they weren't open in their activities, so why _would_ they let a stranger get involved? Akunin had been right—there were other ways to get the information, even if they would take more time and be more difficult to find. Having lived all your life in a prison, you didn't know how people worked. How to spot their motivations and where to place your trust, if you should even do it to begin with. You'd thought you knew Hidan, but did you really? If you had a better idea of life outside, maybe you'd understand more, but you didn't. So maybe there was a chance of them turning their backs on you.

When you finally met up with Hidan and Kakuzu again, you didn't mention anything, unsure of your own thoughts, but as you hung out with Hidan that night, your worries began to fade. You might not understand people very well, but you knew you understood Hidan. It didn't exactly help when you found yourself asking if he would ever want to get close to someone, and heard how relationships worked with the way of Jashin. He didn't exactly ask you to go through with it, but having mentioned relationships, it was the only thing either of you could think about. You'd never been in one, but the idea hung in the back of your mind, especially when you were Hidan like this, and you got the feeling you were beginning to understand how things were with Hidan in terms of your emotions, and your doubts didn't matter anymore.

It meant that the next day, as Kakuzu told you that you were all getting close to the end of the mission, you didn't hesitate in telling him where he would find the money when going into the palace. What you didn't know, however, was that Akunin was still watching you, and seeing and hearing everything that was happening, as you went to the next location to continue with the mission, as you each turned to focus on your own duty, he lured Hidan and Kakuzu away from being anywhere near you, returning to watch as you called out to them. Pausing as you looked around and saw no one there, you called out again, and then once more but louder. Instantly your heart began to beat faster, though you gritted your teeth and glared at the trees in front of you. You had felt your doubts fade last night when hanging out with Hidan—felt more confident that they wouldn't leave you, and yet the moment something hinted at it and it immediately came to the front of your mind. But you had told them where the money was today. Had that changed things? Nerves began to rise up inside of you, without a clue what to do in this kind of situation, and Akunin took advantage of this, lunging forward to knock you out before you could do anything to fight him. Once he knew you were out and that Hidan and Kakuzu weren't about to turn up any time soon, Akunin headed off back to the dungeon. Everything was fixed there now, and they wouldn't suspect he'd keep you in the area. You'd be too focused on your worries to try and do anything, and he could use you as a weapon just as he had planned.

What he hadn't planned, however, was you waking up just as he was walking inside the cell, immediately beginning to struggle, determined not to go back in there, only for him to snarl in response,

"They've left you! You're a demon—a weapon, and nothing more. You think you can live your life out there? You're not a princess with people there to do everything for you! You don't know anything about the world or how to fend for yourself in society!"

Though you might have just brushed that off at the beginning, not about to listen to anything he had to say, abruptly something caught in your mind and wouldn't leave, causing your struggling to halt for a moment. Suddenly all that was running through your head was Kakuzu's explanation of why the feudal lord hadn't noticed anything. How he'd had a daughter that had been kidnapped and killed—princess Inori. But the second the name ran through your mind, and several memories hit you at once. Living in the prison, the guards treating you just the same as they had from the start, but calling you Inori—actually using your name. But that could only mean one thing, prompting you to reply simply to Akunin's words,

"Yes. I am."

Right away you knew you were right as he paused in dragging you into the cell, before attempting to dismiss it, responding angrily,

"You actually think that? _You?"_

"That's why you hid me—why you never gave me a name. You controlled me my whole life because of my abilities—but I won't let you do it anymore," you growled in return, once again fighting back, this time breaking free and heading straight for the exit. It was only as you reached the gates of the dungeon that he caught up, grabbing hold of you and stopping you from going any further.

Hidan still didn't have a clue that any of this was going on, but he knew something was up. He'd walked away as he'd spotted movement, and found he was being confronted by several ninja a moment later. Smirking in glee at this, he lunged forward to take care of them, hearing and seeing an explosion nearby that signaled Kakuzu was dealing with the same. It was only when he didn't hear a similar occurrence from another direction that Hidan became uncertain. If Kakuzu was facing off against ninja, then there was no doubt you would be too. But if that was the case, then why couldn't he hear you fighting? You weren't the stealthy type, liking to do as much damage to your opponents as possible. Hidan tried to shake it off, telling himself you just hadn't been attacked like they had, when the last ninja alive saw his expression and teased maliciously,

"Looking for someone? It's too late—Akunin's already a little busy with your girlfriend."

Freezing at the idea Akunin had got a hold of you, Hidan's wide eyes quickly turned to a glare, attacking once again and killing the ninja straight off. He might have sacrificed him in another situation, but he had more important things to concentrate on, immediately setting off into the forest to find you. Though he couldn't be certain, Hidan got the feeling Akunin would have taken you back to the dungeon—if not, it was at least a good place to start. Upon arriving there, however, and it was clear he'd been right, as he saw you trying to get out of the gates, Akunin clinging onto your arm in an attempt to stop you. Calling out a warning to stay away from you, Akunin glared at Hidan's appearance, but maintained he wasn't about to go anywhere—that you were staying with him. Naturally, Hidan wasn't about to take that information lying down, and as such immediately headed over to do something about it. Sensing something wasn't quite right, however, you told Hidan to stay back—to at least wait. Not paying any attention to the warning, Hidan continued on, only to fall face forward as he was stabbed from behind, having not noticed the other ninja in the trees.

Watching in horror, desperately attempting to pull away from Akunin to go and help Hidan, you didn't know what to say. You had never made bonds with people before, having lived in prison your whole life, but that ultimately meant you had never experienced loss either. Seeing Hidan injured like that, and all your emotions rose swiftly to the front of your mind, only now having lost him realizing just what your feelings meant. It was only now that you understood how much you cared about him—but he was gone. As that thought crossed your mind, all sadness disappeared from your mind, turning entirely to anger. Akunin had to done enough to you in your life, let alone this, so as he said quietly, still holding onto you,

"It's better this way," you turned to glare at him viciously, growling in reply,

"No. It's better _this_ way."

With that, you turned on Akunin, as he backed away, widening his eyes in horror at how you were transforming. Your pupils became slits, your canines growing longer and your ears becoming pointed as your chakra fired up, surrounding your body and disintegrating the ground and the walls around you. He'd known you were powerful, but never like this, and as such Akunin couldn't do much as you lunged forward to attack, destroying more than you'd expected as you killed both him and the ninja that had harmed Hidan in the first place. Your anger still not waning, you charged towards the dungeon, determined to wipe it from the face of the world, and only once it was nothing but a crater did you begin to calm down. Still not happy after what had happened, you stayed staring at the crater, not knowing what to do now, when abruptly you heard noises behind you. Instantly spinning to face it, ready to kill whatever ninja was there, only to freeze as you saw Hidan walking towards you, wafting dust away from his face simultaneously. Not having a clue as to how he was doing so, you did nothing but stare as he came closer, finally beginning to shake it off as he noted your expression and explained he was immortal because of Jashin. Frowning slightly, you snapped,

"You could have mentioned that before, asshole."

Laughing at your response, he shook his head and pointed out what you'd done, and how your transformation appeared permanent. With how your had gained your abilities in the first place as well, Hidan murmured thoughtfully,

"You might be too, with how your power was given to you by demons…"

But seeing your smile wasn't quite as bright as usual, Hidan gathered what was bothering you, knowing you well enough now, and smirking back at you, he stated firmly,

"I wasn't going to just leave after this, Kyoki. I want you to stay."

Blinking in shock at his words, and at how bluntly he'd said them, as if there was no other option, you stayed quiet for a moment, taken back at the idea he wanted you to go with him when you'd been dismissed your whole life. As the realization sunk in, however, all the emotions you'd been feeling in the past few minutes came back to you, and knowing what had been going on all this time now, you blurted simply, not quite sure how to put it,

"I want to be with you, Hidan—I like you. Like, romantically. Sexually."

Just like the first time he'd met you, he looked back at you to see an almost innocent look on your face as you tried to get your point across without having a clue how to do so and laughed, but walked over to you until your were standing face to face. Placing his hands on your waist, he pulled you closer until your chests were touching, leaning in close to breathe on your lips,

"Good. I wanna be with your too—romantically _and_ sexually."

Saying nothing more, he pressed his lips firmly against yours, and automatically you wrapped yours around his neck. This was all new to you, but you liked it and wanted more, digging your nails into his hair with one hand, while the other explored everywhere else, having never been close to anyone like this before, and loving it. Shivering in pleasure at the feeling of your fingers drawing across his skin, Hidan didn't bother to ask and simply pushed his tongue inside your mouth, causing you to moan as your tongues entwined. As he pulled away to place his lips against your neck, you were breathless and slightly giggly, closing your eyes in pleasure as he explored round the bare skin, gasping as he hit your soft spot, and moaning softly as he then attached himself there, biting, sucking and licking hard enough to leave a mark. Completely overtaken by the physical feelings this was creating, you dragged Hidan back up to your lips and rammed your tongue inside his mouth, doing some exploring of your own. He wasn't one to protest, however, groaning loudly at the feeling of your tongue against his, at feeling your body as his hands rose up to go underneath your shirt, as well as your hands as they roamed lower.

Now you just had to tell Kakuzu…


End file.
